1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved method for operating continuous-flow sample analysis apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a variety of automated sample analysis apparatus, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,432, assigned to a common assignee, operates satisfactorily to automatically react and analyze successive samples on a continuous-flow basis, unwanted variations in flow rate can and do occur which adversely affect the accuracy of the analysis. For example, such apparatus operates to detect or "view" each of a succession of reacted samples for the same predetermined period of time. It will be clear that any variations in the respective flow rates (volumes) of the successive reacted samples or in sample-reagent proportioning, as may be caused by certain faulty operations of the pumping structures of the apparatus, are reflected in the reacted sample quantity which is "viewed" or analyzed and will, of necessity, adversely affect the accuracy of the analysis results. Despite the above, no method is believed currently known for compensating and negating such adverse effects, so as to obtain overall accuracy and reliability of the analysis results.